


Hokeo

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: North Shore - Fandom
Genre: Business Drama, F/M, Language, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: The girl of Frankie Seau's dreams disappeared in high school before he could tell her how he felt. When she unexpectedly returns, their love affair can finally begin.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie remembers Robin Ballard, the girl he loves who disappeared when they were young.

I sit on the beach, watching the sunset. The water washes over my toes as I throw a rock into the ocean. 

It's immediately swallowed by the waves. I feel about as ineffectual as that rock right now. It made an impact, but it didn't change anything. To be honest, I've felt that way for the past seven years. 

I should be happy. I have my business degree. I just got promoted to bar manager at the hotel. Women are throwing themselves at me without me even trying to get their attention. 

But all I can think about is her. Robin Ballard. The sweet, quiet, shy bookworm who was in all of my classes in high school. 

I remember her like it was yesterday. The soft, wavy, light brown hair that fell to her chin. The wide hazel eyes. The pale skin that could never tan, despite her having lived in Hawaii her whole life. The adorable little swoop at the end of her nose. The fact that she was so short that even in high school, when I still hadn't grown my last few inches, I knew that I'd have to bend down to kiss her properly. The soft smile that would light up her face when she read a passage she liked in a book. 

She used to sit on the beach and read for hours. I wish I'd gone over to her just once and asked what she was reading. I would have been talking out of my ass, of course, but I can't help wondering if things would have been different if I'd just been with her that night. Maybe if I'd picked her up and walked her to my party, she wouldn't have disappeared without a trace. 

Most people think she's dead, even though her body was never found. They assume that she got lost and fell into the ocean. That her body drifted out to sea or got eaten by a shark. Or that somebody took her, killed her, and made sure she'd never be found. Technically, the investigation is still open, but it's hopelessly stalled. No one thinks that we'll ever know what happened. 

There was a brief resurgence of the story in the news today, but that was only because her parents recently died in a car crash. They were the only family she had left. Now there's no one to wait for her to come home. Except for me. 

I loved Robin back then. With all of my heart. I was just too scared to tell her, because I knew I wasn't good enough for her. I was a beach bum with ripped jeans and dreadlocks. I still am. 

I still love her. I love her more every day. I can't help thinking about the kind of life we might have had together if she were still here. 

I glance at Jason as he sits down beside me. He keeps his eyes on the ocean as he casually asks, “How'd your date go?” 

I shrug. “She wasn't for me,” I answer vaguely. 

Jason sighs. “Frankie, you have to move on from Robin. She's not coming back.” 

“Yes, she is,” I say firmly. “She's coming back one day, and I'm going to tell her, Jason. I'm finally going to get to tell her after all these years. And she's going to say she loves me back.” 

“Frankie...”

Even though he doesn't say it, I can hear all of the words. Jason doesn't think she's coming back, and even if she did, he doesn't think that she would love me. Not because he doesn't think I deserve it, but because he thinks it sounds too much like a fairy tale. 

He thinks I'm a fool for waiting all this time, but I can't give up, and I can't betray her. If I moved on, chose some other woman, it wouldn't be right. I'm hers, through and through, and if she really is gone, there will just never be anyone for me. 

“She's my hokeo, Jason,” I remind him hoarsely, on the verge of tears. “I can't give up on her.” 

I've done all I can. I've read every article, seen every report. I helped search when she vanished. I talked to family I had working for the cops who told me things I shouldn't even know. None of it helped. I don't know where she is. So I just have to wait for her to come back to me. 

“Frankie, I get it, all right?” Jason admits. “You've never looked at any other girl that way. I just don't want you to waste your life waiting for someone who might be...” 

“Don't say it,” I beg, tears finally rolling down my cheeks. “Please don't say it.” 

I'm not stupid. I know it's a possibility, logically. But my heart tells me she's still out there somewhere. And that, one day, she's going to return, and I'll finally get my chance. 

I let my tears fall into the ocean. Maybe they'll reach her somewhere. Maybe she'll sense my pain and finally come home.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie finally gets to make his confession when he unexpectedly encounters Robin on the beach at the Grand Waimea.

I wake up the next morning hugging my pillow. I cried myself to sleep last night. Then I dreamed that Robin came back, but when I tried to hold her, she disappeared again. I've imagined waking up with her beside me so many times. It always hurts when I open my eyes and she's not here. 

Jason and MJ are talking about me in the kitchen. I can hear them through the walls. 

“I'm just worried, MJ. I thought maybe he might finally be getting over her. The fact that he agreed to a date at all was pretty amazing. And then the news about her parents brought all of it up again. They weren't even together. Does he really think that if she came back after all this time, she'd just leap into his arms?” 

I sigh. Jason just doesn't have any romantic imagination. MJ does, though. I know I can count on her to be on my side. 

“It wasn't just a high school crush, Jason, even if they weren't together. He loves her. And I could understand your perspective if we knew for sure that she was dead, but they never found anything to prove that. And you don't know her feelings. You don't know what would happen if she came back and Frankie finally got to tell her how he feels.” 

I smile. MJ has been through a few bad guys, but she still believes in the fantasy, just like me. Still, I decide to stay in bed until they're both gone for the day. 

They're talking about Robin on the news again. I shut it off. I know it all by heart anyway. 

I've done my best to be the man my mother taught me to be. Kind. A good friend. Ambitious. I try to enjoy my life. I spend time with my family, and I do things that always used to make me happy. 

And it's not that all of those things don't make me happy still. They do. But there's a void where she's supposed to be, and I can't help feeling it all the time. 

Jason's right about one thing. It's been worse since the news reports started again yesterday. Everyone has started to talk about her again. They never cared as much as I did, even back then. Now, it's gossip. A quaint mystery. For me, it's opening the wound every time. 

I get up and put my work shirt on. I wish I could find another way to erase the pain, but it's not going to go away until she comes back. 

My shift tonight is a distraction, at least. And, thankfully, most of the hotel guests aren't talking about the local news. They don't even watch it. They're here to get away from things like that. 

I work as hard as I can, distancing myself from how I feel, and before I know it, it's last call. I scan the beach for remaining guests. The beach doesn't technically close, though there are lifeguard hours, but I like to make sure everyone is all right before I go each night. 

Everyone has a drink and seems content, except for one woman standing by herself out by the edge of the water. I walk in her direction, wanting to make sure she's okay. She looks cold. She's hugging her arms and rubbing them with her hands. 

Then the wind blows off of the ocean, sweeping her soft, wavy, light brown hair back from her cheek. I see the swoop at the end of her nose, and notice how her almost ethereally pale skin is shining in the moonlight. Her cheeks are streaked with tears that are shimmering along with the ocean waves. 

Suddenly, my heart catches in my throat and I can't breathe. If I didn't know in my heart that she was still alive, I'd say I was seeing a ghost. 

For a moment, I'm frozen. I've waited for her to come back for so long, and deep down, a horrible part of me believed it would never happen. Then she turns to look at me and my trance breaks. I run the last few steps, closing the remaining distance between us, and lift her up into my arms. 

The first thing she says is my name. “Frankie,” she whispers. Her arms tighten around my shoulders as she clings to me. 

“You remember me,” I whisper back, burying my nose in her hair and taking a deep breath. She smells like strawberries and the ocean. 

“Of course I do,” she answers. “I'm so sorry for missing your party, Frankie.” 

I pull back to look at her, not letting her go. “You're apologizing for missing the party?” I laugh, tears filling my eyes. I close them and press my forehead against hers. “Robin, I thought you were dead.” 

I feel her nod. “I didn't realize that's what people would think,” she admits softly. “There was no body.” 

I swallow shakily, opening my eyes. Hers are open too. I can see little hints of green and gold in them. They're even more beautiful than I remembered. “I knew you were alive,” I tell her. “I knew you would come back one day.” 

“You knew?” she wonders. 

“Yes, Robin. I...”

I can't believe it. I'm finally getting my chance and the words are stuck in my throat. But I can't lose it now. Can't lose her. I won't. Not again. 

So I pull her closer and force myself to say what I've always wanted to say. “I love you, Robin.” I don't give her time to respond. I'm too scared that it might all be over once I've made my confession. “I was going to tell you that night, at the party. I still think you're the most perfect girl... woman... in the world.” 

I hold my breath as I stare at her and wait. I realize that I've given her a lot to process. She has to be back here because of her parents. They've just died, and now I'm telling her that I love her and have ever since high school. I might have jumped the gun a little, but it's too late to turn back now. 

“I'm sorry, Robin,” I continue. “That I didn't protect you. That I couldn't find you. I tried. I did everything I could think of.” 

“Oh, Frankie. It wasn't your job to protect me.” I think she's trying to be soothing, but her voice is choked up. 

“I would have done it anyway,” I insist quietly. “I wanted to do it, Robin. I still do.” 

She wasn't crying that hard before, but she is now. “You really loved me, Frankie?” she wonders. “I must have broken your heart.” She looks so guilty as she buries her face in my neck. 

Now I get to soothe her. “My heart isn't broken, Robin,” I assure her. “It's just been waiting for you all this time.” 

She looks back up at me, clearly confused. I smile at her gently. “I said love, Robin, not loved,” I point out. “All I want is the chance we never got back then.” I bite my lip, hoping that's not too forward, considering everything she must be going through. 

“You... still...?” She trails off uncertainly, and I know that she's having a hard time believing what I'm asking for. 

“Still, Robin,” I promise. 

She shivers at the same time that someone calls my name from the bar. She glances in that direction as I carefully set her down and start to take off the long-sleeved shirt I have to wear for work, draping it over her shoulders and buttoning it again. I have a tank top on underneath it, and the temperature doesn't bother me. 

“Come wait at the bar while I finish my shift,” I offer. “Then we can talk. Okay?” 

When she's silent, I'm afraid that she's going to say no. But then she nods, so I put my arm around her and lead her back up the beach.

I'm not sure what's about to happen, but for now, I'm just going to be happy that she's safe and here. For now, that's enough.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin reveals the truth to Frankie and hopes that it won't drive him away.

I sit Robin down at the bar and ask her if she wants anything. She declines at first, but when I assure her it's no trouble, she asks for a coffee. I make it for her, smiling as she wraps her hands around the mug, clearly enjoying the warmth. 

I finish cleaning and closing up as fast as I can, keeping an eye on her the whole time. I'm afraid she'll disappear if I look away. 

But she stays put. She drinks her coffee, then curls up in her chair. She doesn't think I'm paying attention, but I notice when she buries her nose in the collar of my shirt and breathes in deeply. 

When I'm done, I take a seat across from her and reach for her hands, holding them gently in mine. “How are you, Robin?” 

She shrugs and blushes, looking down at our hands. “Honestly? Not so great,” she confesses. “But I'm sure you don't want to talk about that, Frankie.” 

I shake my head, moving closer to her and putting my arm around her. “If you need to talk, Robin, I'm here for you,” I assure her. “I'm sorry about your parents,” I add. “I assume that's why you're back?” 

The look on her face surprises me. It's not the grief I expected. There's sadness there, certainly, but there's also anger and regret. Before I can ask, she gazes at me hopefully and wonders, “Do you really love me, Frankie?” 

I can tell by the look on her face that she doesn't think it's possible, but that's the easiest question she could ask me. “I do, Robin.”

I smooth some of her hair over her ear, standing and taking her hand so we can walk along the beach. She follows me willingly. I wait for her to talk, sensing that she's working up to something. Finally, she says, “I ran away.” 

She stops walking, turning to look out at the water again. I step forward and pull her into my arms. “You're safe with me, Robin,” I remind her. “I'd never let anything hurt you.” 

“I believe you, Frankie,” she murmurs, resting her head on my chest and returning my embrace. “I ran away,” she repeats, “because of my parents. They...” She takes a deep breath; her next words obviously take her a lot of strength to say. “They abused me, Frankie. Emotionally. I didn't know how to tell anyone, so I just... left. I used your party as a cover to get away. I told them I was going because I knew that by the time they realized I wasn't coming back, I'd be far enough away that it wouldn't matter. I'm so sorry. I hated doing that to you.” 

I squeeze her tighter. “Don't worry about me, Robin.” I wish I had paid more attention in the past. If I had only noticed, maybe she wouldn't have had to leave. “I would have believed you,” I tell her. “I believe you now.” 

“Why?” She looks up at me. I know that look. It's the look of someone who's been on her own for a long time. She's never had anyone she could trust. I can't imagine how much that's worn her down over the years. 

“Because I love you, Robin,” I reply simply. “And there's no reason not to believe you. Why would you lie about something like that?” 

“I just never thought anyone would understand, Frankie. I don't think anyone will understand now.” She clings to me tighter and I hold her as close as I can. “I missed it all so much, Frankie,” she cries into my chest. “This place. All the people. But I hate having to pretend that nothing happened, or that I'm sad that my parents are gone. I'm not.” 

“Well, you don't have to pretend around me, Robin. Ever, all right? I always want you to tell me how you're really feeling.” 

She sniffles. “Why are you being so sweet to me, Frankie?” 

“I told you, Robin.” I nuzzle her temple softly. I want to kiss her, but I don't want our first kiss to be like this. I want it to be perfect. I want her to be happy. “I love you.” 

She gazes up at me, her eyes glistening. I can't help asking again as I look at her beautiful face. “All I want is a chance for us, Robin. I've waited for you for so long. And I know you just got back, so we can take it slow, but...” 

I stop talking as she reaches up and rests a finger on my lips. “You can have your chance, Frankie,” she promises me. “I want it too. I just hope that I can be worthy of you.” 

“Of course you're worthy, Robin. Why wouldn't you be?” 

She looks away for a moment, her face troubled once more. I reach up, catching her chin with my fingers and turning her back to me. “You're worthy, Robin,” I repeat. “That's not even a question for me.” Before she can protest, I gently ask, “What are your plans, Robin? Are you staying at the hotel?” 

She nods. “Only as long as I have to. I don't like it. It's too sanitized and impersonal for me. No offense.” 

I laugh. “None taken. It's not my hotel.” I lick my lips. “Do you have another place to stay?” 

She shakes her head. “Not yet. I need to sell my parents' house. I... can't stay there.” She pauses briefly before continuing. “I'm going to get a job and find somewhere to stay until I can clean it out and get it on the market. Then I'll see what I can do with the money I get.” 

“I can help,” I offer immediately. Then I blush and pull her close, picking her up just enough so I can rest my chin on top of her forehead. “You can stay with me, Robin. I have a house on the beach that I share with Jason and MJ. It's a little tight, but it's homey. I think you'd like it.” 

“I think I would,” she agrees quietly, taking a deep breath. I can feel the tears in her eyes as she nestles against me and whispers, “Take me home, Frankie.” 

“Of course, Robin,” I reply. “Let's go.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie takes Robin home and makes sure she understands that she can always be honest with him.

I walk Robin home, keeping my arm around her the whole time. She clings to me and looks around like she's seeing the beach and the trees and the sky for the first time. She looks relieved. She looks happy. She must have missed this place even more than she let on. 

“Here we are,” I say quietly, pointing at the house. It's small and a little worse for wear, but it's on the beach. You can't get much better than living on the beach in Hawaii. 

Robin's face breaks into a smile as she sees it. “I love it, Frankie,” she murmurs honestly. 

She always liked simple things. I'm glad to see that hasn't changed. I'm pretty simple, after all. 

“Jason will be at the hotel all night, probably,” I explain. “And MJ is hanging out with friends after her shift. We'll have a little time alone for you to settle in.” 

“Is there really room for me, Frankie?” she asks worriedly. “I don't want to impose.” 

I shake my head at her affectionately. “You'll never be imposing, Robin,” I assure her. I think it's going to take some time for her to realize that, but I'm willing to remind her as long as it takes. “There are only three bedrooms,” I explain. “You'll take mine and I'll take the couch.” 

“Frankie, I don't want to take your room,” she protests. “I can take the couch. You're way too tall for it anyway, I'm sure.” 

I laugh. “Well, that's true.” I lick my lips, then nervously suggest, “You could share my room. It's only a twin bed, but I'm sure we could manage.” 

Her eyes get wide and she looks down at her hands, wringing them together self-consciously. She swallows as she thinks about how to answer and I squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. 

“I didn't mean it like that, Robin,” I clarify. “It's not that I don't want to,” I continue, not wanting to make her feel undesirable either. “It's just that I'm fine taking it slow. Your parents just died, you just came back, and we're finally getting a chance we never had. That's a lot to process. I don't expect you to just be okay tomorrow morning. I know you need time to work through everything. I'll give you as much time as you need. And I'm here for you. To talk, or just to hold you if you need to cry. Wherever. Whenever. All right?” 

She turns and puts her arms around me, resting her head against my chest. I hug her back, trying to make her feel safe. After a moment, she whispers, “It's not that I don't want to, Frankie. I do. You have no idea how much.” She takes a deep breath and pauses, and I know she's just heard my heart start beating faster. 

“I've never let myself be close to anyone, Frankie. At first, I was afraid of being found and sent back home. I couldn't risk that happening. Even once I turned eighteen and I knew that no one could make me go back, I worried about saying the wrong thing or getting hurt, emotionally or physically. I was just so afraid of what anyone would say or think about what I had been through, and I didn't want to have to lie. All this time, what I really wanted was to come home. I think I was just... waiting. I knew I couldn't come home until they were gone. And I was just hoping it would happen sooner rather than later.” 

She must be so tired of being alone. And I can tell that the rest of her words are laced with guilt. But I can't blame her for just wanting to be free. I don't think she wanted anything bad to happen to anybody. She just wanted to be able to live her life the way she wanted it. 

I reach down and lift her chin with my fingers so that I can look into her eyes. I never really got to look into them like this before. I'd only caught them with furtive glances. They're so beautiful and so open, in spite of everything she's been through. 

I look right into them and smile at her. I can see the world in those eyes, and I have no intention of letting it go. 

“You never have to worry about that with me, Robin. I won't ever hurt you. And you can always tell me the truth. I will always believe you, and I'll always help you,” I promise again. “And you don't have to feel guilty for wanting to be happy,” I add. “I know you didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone. But wanting to be free isn't a bad thing, either.” 

Now her eyes are shimmering with tears, but they're happy tears. “Thank you, Frankie,” she murmurs. “That's more than I could ever ask for.” 

I shake my head at her gently. “It's the least of what you deserve, Robin. It's not special to treat someone you love like that. It's just what you should do.” 

She sniffles as her tears start to fall. “Were you this perfect in high school?” she whispers. 

I chuckle. “Probably not,” I admit. 

“Well, you are now, Frankie. You're amazing.” 

“I'm glad you think so, Robin.” 

We just stand there and stare at each other for a moment. I want to kiss her. I think she wants to be kissed. But I have to know for sure. 

“I want to kiss you, Robin.” 

“I want you to kiss me, Frankie.” 

I've never kissed anyone before. I've saved all of my firsts for her. I hope I don't screw it up. I want everything to be perfect for her. All I can do is try. 

I lean down and press my lips against hers. At first, everything is still, like time has stopped. Then her hands are tangling in my tank top and I'm gathering her against me. The kiss deepens and suddenly I need her to breathe. 

She giggles as I lift her against me and keep kissing her. My smile gets wider and she wraps her arms around my shoulders, hanging on. I have her now, and I am never letting her go.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie and Robin finally manage to get some rest.

We make it inside eventually. I never let go of her, and we never stop kissing. As I carry her into my bedroom, I ask, “Do you need anything else, Robin?” 

She shakes her head. “No, Frankie. You've done so much for me already.” 

I grin. “And I'm not going to stop, so you better get used to it,” I remind her. “How about something to sleep in?” I suggest. 

“Oh,” she realizes. “All of my things are at the hotel.” 

“And it's fine to wait to get them in the morning, unless you want them now. You'll need to check out anyway, right?” 

“If you're still sure you want me here in the morning,” she answers shyly. 

I kiss her again. “I will, Robin,” I assure her. “Don't you worry about that.” 

She smiles up at me as I set her down on my bed and find a t-shirt she can wear. They're all balled up at the back of my drawer because I don't use them very often, but I don't think she'd be comfortable in any of my tank tops. They'd probably be a bit too revealing for her at this point. 

I hand her one and she smiles again, swallowing self-consciously. I kneel down in front of her, reaching up and tucking some of her hair behind her ear. “None of that now, Robin,” I tell her. After she nods, I continue. “Listen, I have to shower. I always smell a little too much like booze when I come home from work.” 

She laughs a little. “Okay.” 

“I won't be long. Do you want to use the bathroom before me so you can get to sleep?” 

“All right.” She yawns as she says it, and I chuckle and kiss her forehead. She must be exhausted. She's been running for years. Now she can finally get some rest. 

I show her where the bathroom is, leaning against the wall in the hallway as I wait for her. When she comes out in my t-shirt, I can't help staring at her for a moment. She has beautiful legs, and her skin is so smooth. I bet it would feel like silk under my fingers.

She yawns again and I pick her back up, carrying her to the bed. “You don't have to carry me everywhere, Frankie.” But she's smiling, so I know she likes it. 

I set her down in the bed again, straightening out the sheet and grabbing my blanket from where it's hanging over a chair. I find my pillow on the floor in the corner. She giggles as I bring everything back to the bed and get it put together. “Why is your bed all over the floor, Frankie?” she wonders. 

I bite my lip. “I'm a... restless sleeper,” I admit quietly. I don't tell her that it's because of her. I don't want her feeling any more guilty about that than she already does. 

“I am too,” she reveals. “I hope I won't bother you.” 

“You won't, Robin,” I assure her. “I hope I'll help you sleep better.” I know she's going to help me. I'd love to return the favor. 

She seems wary about answering. I know she doesn't want to make a promise she can't keep. “Lay down, Robin,” I urge her, trying to distract her from those thoughts. “I'll join you as soon as I can.” 

I kiss her forehead, then head to the bathroom. I rush through my nightly routine, not wanting her to have to wait too long. I have a feeling that she's not going to be asleep when I go back into the room. 

Sure enough, when I do, she's sitting up in the bed, leaning against the wall and staring out the window at the beach. 

“Thanks for waiting for me,” I tell her, slipping under the sheet and joining her. I kiss her temple, then gather her into my arms before laying us both down, making sure she can still see out the window. 

“I missed the water,” she murmurs. 

I nod, burying my nose in her soft hair and inhaling. “Did you ever stay anywhere near the water, Robin?” I ask hesitantly. 

“Whenever I could,” she confesses softly. “But it was never water like this.” She sighs and I tighten my arms around her, kissing the back of her neck. “There's no place like this, Frankie.” 

“No, there isn't,” I agree. “You don't ever have to leave again, Robin.” 

I pull her back against me as she curls up tightly. It's like she's trying to hold herself together around a shaky core. The contours of her body fit perfectly against mine. I hope I can help her feel whole again. I want that more than anything. 

“Is this okay, Frankie?” she murmurs, snuggling as close as she can. 

“Of course, Robin. Anything you need is okay with me.” 

“I want to give you what you need too, Frankie.” 

I smile against her skin. “You're here, Robin. That's all I need.” 

She threads her fingers through mine and squeezes in response. I hear her sniffle and I know she's crying, but I don't say anything. I just hold her close and start to hum a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was little and couldn't sleep. 

I stay awake until she drifts off, then let myself follow her.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin makes breakfast for the house and faces a few more people from her past.

I turn over restlessly in my bed, flinging my arm out to the side, trying to find Robin. She must have rolled away from me in her sleep. I get pretty warm when I sleep; maybe she got too hot. 

But when I open my eyes, she isn't there. I shake my head, blinking rapidly as I push myself up on my arm and look around the room. 

She's not here. She's gone. I start to panic. My heart beats faster and faster as I scramble out of bed and frantically call her name. “Robin? Robin?” 

I fling open the door and stumble through the hallway, still yelling for her. I can't do this again. I can't lose her again. Especially not after I just got her back. 

“Frankie?” She looks up as I come into the kitchen. I stand there for a moment, breathing hard, just staring at her. 

She's in front of the stove. There are pans on every burner, and food spread neatly all over the counters. She bites her lip as she looks at me. “Frankie?” she asks, glancing at everything. “I was just making breakfast for everyone. Did I... do something wrong?” 

I almost laugh. She's doing something nice for everyone after her first night here and she thinks that I'm upset with her? “Could you be more of a sweetheart, Robin?” I wonder, moving forward to wrap her up in my arms. “You haven't done anything wrong,” I assure her. “I just thought you were gone and I was afraid.” I sigh and hold her tighter. “I used to have nightmares like that,” I explain. “Where I found you, but when I woke up, you were gone..” 

“Oh, Frankie,” she murmurs, “I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.” 

I shake my head, turning it to kiss her cheek. “You didn't know,” I remind her. “None of the simple explanations even occurred to me. I should have thought of those first.” 

“I'm not leaving, Frankie. I promise,” she says reassuringly. “If anything else happens, I know I can come to you.” 

I pull back enough to look down at her and smile. She puts her hands on the sides of my face and stands on her tiptoes to give me a soft kiss. 

A timer beeps and she grins. “Sit down,” she urges me. “Everything will be ready in a few minutes.” 

I nod. “It smells great in here,” I observe truthfully. “Give me a minute, though, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

I pause for a moment to watch her. She moves fluidly from one spot to the next, finishing food and getting plates ready. She looks really comfortable for the first time since I saw her last night. She must like cooking. 

I'll have to remember that. I don't know if she's thought about what she's going to do now that she's back home, but it should be something she likes. Something that makes her happy. 

In the bathroom, I brush my teeth and splash some water on my face. My panic is gone, but it wasn't a great way to wake up. I'm sure it won't be that way all the time, but just like it will take her some time to get used to being back and being with me, it will take me some time to not be afraid of losing her anymore. And it really doesn't have anything to do with her. It's all about me and the insecurities I've been living with since high school. 

When I go back out to the kitchen, Robin is talking to Jason and MJ, who have both woken up thanks to the smell of food and coffee. Jason is mostly just standing there, looking completely surprised, but MJ jumps up when I come into the kitchen, hugging me with one arm. “Frankie! You didn't say anything!” she admonishes me. She takes a bite of the muffin she's holding in her other hand. “Have you tried these? They're almost as big as my face, and they're delicious.” 

I laugh. “I haven't, but they look good.” Usually I just eat cereal for breakfast, so this is a nice treat. “And I only ran into her last night, MJ. She's staying at the hotel.” 

MJ nods. “She told me. I'm going to help her get her things later so she can bring them here.” 

I smile, glancing at Robin. I'm glad she and MJ are getting along. I want her to have friends here. I want her to be happy. 

She smiles back at me. “Come eat, Frankie,” she suggests. “Before everything gets cold.” 

I take a seat beside Jason, who's distracting himself by eating. Robin sets a plate in front of me and I dig in. I haven't been this hungry in a long time. 

“Wow,” I murmur after I swallow. “You weren't kidding about the muffins, MJ.” They're full of fresh blueberries, and there's lemon in them too. There are also eggs, turkey sausage, and seasoned hash browns. “Everything's amazing, Robin.” 

“Thank you, Frankie.” She looks at me a little apologetically. “I'll replace anything I used. I just... wanted to do something nice for everyone on my first morning. As a thank you for letting me stay here.” 

“You can stay as long as you like,” MJ offers immediately. She's always great about making people feel included. I knew she'd be on board. “Especially if you cook like this!” she adds. 

Jason just nods in agreement. He's going to be the harder person to get used to this. I'm sure he's full of opinions, but thankfully he's keeping them to himself for now. 

Robin blushes. “I love to cook,” she admits. “I'm happy to do it whenever you'd like.”

I reach out and grab her hand, squeezing it. She would have had every right to keep to herself this morning. I'm glad that she felt comfortable enough to come out here on her own, even though it made me worry at first. 

We all finish eating. MJ and I both insist that Robin sit down instead of cleaning up, but when we both start to clean, she does too. Jason goes to get ready for work, prompting frowns from those of us who are used to living with him. Robin, of course, doesn't comment. I'm already planning to talk to him later, so I'll bring it up then. 

After the kitchen is spotless, MJ strategically disappears, leaving me alone with Robin for a few minutes. I pull her into my arms once again and lean down to kiss her. She clings to me and kisses me back. I can tell that she's enjoying the soft, sweet kisses, so I have no desire to experiment with anything new just yet. 

I brush my nose over hers. “I'll come with you and MJ to get your things before work, okay? Then I thought maybe you could come with me? We could talk when I'm not busy. Unless you have other things to do?” 

Robin shakes her head. “Not today. I have to make a list. I could do that while we're there.” 

“Of course. I think that's a great idea.” 

“Okay. Let me get ready?” 

“Sure. I'll go tell MJ we'll leave in a few minutes?” 

She nods in agreement. As I start to pull away, she pulls me back and leans up to give me one more kiss. When I pull back a second time, she whispers, “I could kiss you forever, Frankie.” 

“I'm going to let you, Robin.” I press my lips to her forehead and run my fingers through her hair before heading to MJ's room. I stick my head in the open door. “Hey. We're going to leave for the hotel in a few minutes.” 

“Okay.” She pauses and then comes over to me, giving me a big hug. “You found her, Frankie.” She looks up at me. “Did you tell her?” 

I nod. “Yeah. She hasn't said it back yet, but she's here. That's all that matters right now.” 

“She will, Frankie. She just needs some time.” 

“Yeah, I know.” I hug her back. “I'm excited, MJ. I feel like I can finally start living.” 

“I'm really happy for you, Frankie. If either of you need anything, just let me know. I'm going to make sure she has a friend, okay?” 

“I know you will, MJ. Thanks.” 

“I'll be out in a few minutes.” 

“Sure. See you in a second.” 

I stop in the kitchen, grabbing another muffin from the basket Robin left on the counter. I smile as I eat it. I know that anything could happen. Our life together might not end up being perfect, but what matters is that it's ours. I'm still going to make it as perfect as I can, though.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin joins Frankie at work and he finds a job he thinks she’d be great at.

MJ, Robin, and I all head to the hotel together. I have to start my shift, so they split off to check Robin out and get her things. MJ's shift starts a little later than mine, so they'll drop Robin's stuff at the house. 

It's not long before MJ is leading Robin over to the bar. She waves at both of us before heading to the few occupied tables. We'll see her around, but she'll probably be pretty busy here soon. 

I smile, leaning over to kiss Robin as soon as I have a second. “Everything go okay, sweetheart?” 

She nods and smiles back. “I'm all checked out and I put my things in your room.” Her face flickers briefly. “Are you sure it's all right, Frankie?” 

I kiss her again before going back to mixing drinks. “You know it is, Robin,” I assure her. “Give me a minute to fill these orders, okay?” 

She nods, pulling a notebook and pen out of her purse and starting to write. I get through the little rush that's come at me and then lean against the counter opposite her, grinning. She looks up at me, blushes, and laughs. “What, Frankie?” 

I reach out and lift her chin. “I'm just thrilled that I get to look at you whenever I want,” I admit. Her blush deepens. “What ya writing, sweetheart?” 

“Just a list of things I have to do. Jobs I might be able to get.” 

I start to clean the counter, glancing up at her as I do. “What about a job here?” 

She bites her lip and shrugs. “I don't know, Frankie. What would I do here? I've been a waitress plenty of times. I don't really like it. No offense to MJ.” 

“None taken,” MJ chirps, coming up to the counter. “Round of Mai Tais, Frankie.” 

“Coming right up.” As I make them, I explain my idea to Robin. “I've been trying to get Vincent to serve food right here at the bar.” 

“Vincent owns the hotel,” MJ chimes in. Robin nods and continues to listen. 

“Simple stuff, you know? Beach stuff. All of the hotel food is great, don't get me wrong, but it's a little fancy when you're lying on the sand. People want something more rustic, more authentic. And you made breakfast so easily this morning. I thought you could do the food for the bar.” 

MJ frowns as I put the Mai Tais on her tray. “Didn't Vincent already shoot you down, though, Frankie?” 

I shrug. “Yeah, but that was when it was just an idea. If we made him a sample menu, it might convince him.” 

Robin tilted her head curiously. “So you want me to make a sample menu for Vincent so he'll start doing bar food?” 

I nod. “Think about it. We could easily put a grill right in here. People could watch you cook. It'd be a novelty. It would only have to be a few items, and maybe a special every now and then, you know? Low cost, easy to execute, but very profitable. And people would spend more on drinks because they wouldn't have to go back up to the hotel or go out to dinner.” 

“Good luck, you two!” MJ calls, turning to deliver her drinks. 

I grab Robin's hand. “And we could work together,” I point out. “It'd be nice.” 

“I'll do my best, Frankie,” she promises. “It does sound nice.” 

She leans up and kisses my cheek before turning to a new page in her notebook and starting to scribble down ideas. 

When there's a lull right after lunch, I sit down next to her. “Started figuring it out?” I wonder, putting my arm around her. 

“Finished figuring it out, actually,” she confesses. “As long as you think this isn't too much? Or do I need more?” 

She slides her notebook over to me and I start to read. “You came up with all of these by yourself? Wow.” 

“I didn't go out a whole lot. I worked at a lot of restaurants, watched a ton of cooking shows, and made pretty much everything I ate at home.” She bites her lip again. “Is it... not what you wanted?” 

I hug her tight and kiss her temple. “This is more than I could have hoped for, babe. Vincent is going to be so impressed, I guarantee it. What equipment will you need to make it all?” 

“Well, all of the meats can be made on a grill, except for the pig. We'll need a spit for that.” 

“Great showpiece. People will come hang out at the bar just to see it. What about the rest?” 

“The sauces are all raw, so a cutting board and knife, and you already have those. So just something to make the rice in, I think.” 

“Rice cooker would probably fit under the counter and we could leave it alone, right?” 

She nods. “Yeah, that would probably be easiest.” 

“Okay. That should be a good sell to Vincent. And I like how you've reused ingredients a lot so that we won't need a huge amount of food.” 

“Yeah, everything is pretty interchangeable, especially in case people want substitutions. And he should be able to save money by buying whatever fish is in season.” 

She gets quiet. I reach out and smooth her hair over her ear. “What is it, Robin?” I ask gently. 

“Just...” She swallows and I notice that her eyes are tearing up. 

“Don't cry, sweetheart. Just tell me, okay?” 

“Thank you for noticing, Frankie,” she manages to whisper. 

“Noticing what?” 

“That I like to cook. And encouraging me to do it. No one's ever done that for me before.”

I bend down and kiss her fully, lingering a few moments longer than is really appropriate since people are watching. But I could not care less. I’ve made her happy, and that’s all matters.

“I will always support you, Robin,” I promise. “No matter what you want to do. All right? Even if you wake up tomorrow and say you want to… raise flamingos.”

She giggles. “I’ll keep that in mind as a back-up plan,” she teases.

“Okay.” I laugh and kiss her again. “Listen, I have a break coming up. I’ll call Jason so he can tag along while we get the ingredients. He’ll know what we have here, and the hotel will pay for the rest. He can approve it right there, and convince Vincent to come try everything. He’s always liked my idea. He just agreed with Vincent that it was too abstract to continue without it being too expensive for the hotel.”

Robin looks immediately uncomfortable at the thought of Jason joining us. I understand. Jason is pretty closed off until you get to know him. On top of that, he’s pretty jaded after everything that happened to him with Nicole. He’s not going to be as accepting of Robin’s presence as everyone else, like he demonstrated at breakfast this morning.

“I’ll be with you the whole time, sweetheart,” I assure her softly, reaching for her hands and squeezing them to comfort her.

“Okay, Frankie.” She bites her lip. “I’ll get better, I promise. It’s just…”

“It’s okay, Robin,” I soothe her. “It’s going to take time for you to feel comfortable here, I know. That’s fine. No one is going to blame you for that, least of all me.”

She looks down at our linked hands. “I just don’t want you to regret waiting for me, Frankie,” she confesses. “I don’t want you to decide that you wasted all these years because I’m not what you imagined I would be.”

I come around the bar and sit down next to her, pulling her into my lap. Everyone’s taken care of for the moment, thankfully, so I can take some time to reassure her. I kiss her temple and then rest my forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

“I only ever imagined you as you, Robin. The way I knew you in high school. I knew that when you came back, you’d be different. I knew that, whatever the truth was, something had happened to you. I don’t have any expectations. I just want you to be yourself. The girl I fell in love with then and so much more that I get to discover.”

I stroke her hair and kiss her briefly. “Do you know what I called you while you were gone, Robin?” I ask quietly. She shakes her head and I smile. “My hokeo. Do you know that word?”

“I’ve heard it before,” she tells me. “It means, um, a secret, doesn’t it?”

“Almost. It means something sentimental. Something that you cherish. For years, Robin, I cherished your memory, and the idea that we would really be together one day. Now I get to cherish you for real and it’s even better.” I pause, licking my lips nervously. I’m not used to talking about her so openly like this. Everyone got tired of me doing it for so long, and they just didn’t want to hear it anymore. I had to keep it to myself. “What I’m saying, Robin, is that you will always be that to me. You will always, always be special and cherished. So whenever you feel insecure, or you worry that something you do is going to drive me away, remember that. You’re my hokeo, and nothing in this world will ever make that change.”

She sniffles. Her eyes are filled with tears. I reach up to wipe them away, then squeeze her tight. She presses her face into my neck and whispers, “I don’t deserve you, Frankie.”

I grin and kiss her forehead. “Well, too bad,” I say lightly, on the verge of crying myself. “Because you’re stuck with me.”

We sit there, just holding each other. I know the truth. She does deserve me. I’m the one who doesn’t deserve her. But I don’t say that right now. Right now, she just needs to understand that I’m not going anywhere, no matter what happens.


End file.
